Parte de ella
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Rukia sabía que su relación no podría considerarse como adecuada , que incluso podría considerarse inmoral , sin embargo era su vida y ellos formaban parte de ella. GrimmIchiRuki.


Siempre me ha parecido sexy está combinación, además, qué mejor manera de escribir de dos de mis ships preferidas (IchiRuki y GrimmIchi) que en un trío. Ah, es lo hermoso de ser multishipper.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo de lemon hetero como tal así que intenté que no fuera tan pornoso (? pero no sé. Igual me gustó el resultado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

El repiqueteo de sus pasos resonaba presuroso por aquella húmeda y desierta calle. Sus zapatos de tacón bajo salpicaban al pisar aquellos pequeños charcos dejados por la reciente lluvia nocturna mientras que el frío de la noche la envolvía, aunque la frustración y la ligera molestia que se acrecentaban en Rukia en esos momentos le hacían prácticamente olvidar cómo aquel gélido aire parecía penetrar incluso bajo el abrigo que cubría su ligero vestido.

Afianzó con fuerza el pequeño bolso de mano que cargaba mientras apresuraba más el paso. Lo único que quería era llegar a su hogar, descansar tras horas en la barra del bar donde trabajaba, pero sobre todo lo que deseaba era que aquel par de imbéciles que venían siguiéndola prácticamente desde que abandonó el bar, dejaran de hacerlo. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos tipos? ¿Querían robarla? ¿Serían acosadores y buscarían «algo más»?

Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado sintiendo cómo su molestia se acrecentaba. Si aquellos tipos creían que por el mero hecho de trabajar en un bar y el además quizás el juzgarla por su apariencia era una «presa fácil» pronto descubrirían cuán equivocados estaban. Después de todo no por nada había sido campeona de kendo de su instituto, además de que el taser que llevaba en su bolso no era solo un mero accesorio.

Mientras sopesaba opciones para deshacerse de esos idiotas fijó su vista hacia el final de la calle, divisando una hilera de casas y fijando su atención en especial en una casa cuyas luces aun a esas horas de la madrugada se hallaban encendidas.

Una ínfima sonrisa se delineó en sus labios. Ellos debían estar esperándola a pesar de la hora. Después de todo aunque ellos no siempre lo admitieran abiertamente, se preocupaban.

Deseosa de llegar pronto a su hogar avanzó hacia la propiedad, llegando casi a la entrada, mas cuando estaba a punto de llegar un par de figuras masculinas se interpusieron en su camino cortándole el paso.

—Una chica caminando sola a estas horas es muy peligroso, ¿no le parece, señorita? —comentó uno de los hombres, uno más alto y maduro en comparación con su compañero.

Rukia bufó ante aquel comentario, casi entornando los ojos.

—Y el que unos hombres sigan a una chica a estas horas aparte de inadecuado podría ser aún más peligroso, ¿no lo creen, caballeros? —dijo pronunciando sus últimas palabras con cierto tono despectivo e irritado. Ya estaba harta de aquellos tipos. Iba a deshacerse de ellos.

—¿Peligroso? —pronunció socarrón el más joven de ambos y los hombres se carcajearon—. Yo creo que el único peligro lo podrías correr tú, dulzura —comentó extendiendo su mano hacia el hombro de Rukia y esta se tensó preparándose a romperle un par de huesos a esos imbéciles.

—¿A quién crees que vas a tocar, hijo de perra? —rugió una fúrica voz masculina y seguidamente un grito de dolor rasgó el silencio de la noche.

Rukia suspiró observando con resignación cómo aquel que había intentado tocarla ahora yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor al parecer por su brazo ahora roto mientras que frente a él, un hombre de cabellos azul claro y sonrisa arrogante y socarrona les veía con un aire sumamente amenazante.

—Oye, Grimm, no te excedas. No quiero despertar a los vecinos y que luego estén como viejas chismosas por aquí —comentó un hombre joven de cabellos naranja quien se acercaba contemplando con igual amenaza a los sujetos.

—¿Contenerme? Ichigo, él se atrevió a intentar tocarla —espetó Grimmjow a lo cual el rostro de Ichigo se tornó aún más cabreado.

—Y ustedes quiénes se creen, malditos pervertidos —gruñó Ichigo al otro hombre dándole un puñetazo, a lo cual acto seguido Grimmjow le acompañó, convirtiendo la escena posterior en una masacre de golpes en contra de aquel par de patéticos idiotas.

Rukia suspiró nuevamente con resignación viendo cómo finalmente ambos sujetos huían tambaleantes y malheridos, en un estado realmente lamentable. Esta vez ellos sí se habían excedido.

—Yo pude haberlo manejado —soltó por fin exasperada a ese par de hombres que ahora yacían a su lado.

—Oh, ¿en serio, preciosa? —se burló Grimmjow.

—Grimmjow —Rukia pronunció aquel nombre entrecerrando sus ojos amenazadoramente—, ¿acaso quieres que te lo demuestre?

—Ya, ya. Vamos adentro —interrumpió Ichigo asiendo a ambos por el brazo y prácticamente arrastrándoles al interior de la vivienda.

—Ustedes dos son tan imbéciles —farfulló Rukia mientras era arrastrad al interior de la vivienda mostrándose enfurruñada.

—¿Imbéciles? —espetó Grimmjow—. Dime, Ichigo, ¿somos imbéciles por golpear al par de pervertidos que quién sabe qué coño querían con nuestra novia?

—Rukia —comentó Ichigo deteniéndose cerca del pasillo de la entrada una vez dentro de la vivienda—. Sabemos que puedes cuidarte, pero, ¿cómo crees que nos sentimos al ver esos tipos? ¿Crees que es tan fácil que no nos preocupemos? —dijo con cierta molestia mas la preocupación era clara en su semblante.

Rukia sintió un ápice de culpa empezar a carcomerle. Ellos, sin importar los idiotas que fueran, simplemente se preocupaban por ella.

—Lo siento —musitó finalmente entre dientes—. Pero saben que de todas maneras yo pude haberlo resuelto aunque agradezco su preocupación —aclaró negándose a pesar de todo mostrarse culpable por completo.

—Rukia, mi pequeña Rukia —canturreó Grimmjow imprimiendo cierto ápice burlón en la forma que le llamaba «pequeña» sabiendo cuánto le cabreaba a Rukia aquello, sin embargo cualquier molestia por parte de la fémina se fue esfumando al ver cómo en el rostro de Grimmjow se extendía una sonrisa lasciva y depredadora la cual ella conocía muy bien—. Dime, Rukia, ¿crees que con un simple lo siento arreglarás todo? ¿Tú qué dices, fresita? —ronroneó hacia Ichigo aquel apodo con el cual jamás dejaba de molestarle.

—No, no creo que solo unas disculpas sean suficientes —concordó Ichigo rodeando la pequeña y menuda figura de Rukia, desabrochando el abrigo de esta y dejándolo caer al suelo.

—¿Lo ves, preciosa? Incluso la fresa está de acuerdo conmigo —ronroneó agachándose frente a Rukia y besando parte de las desnudas y torneadas piernas de la fémina expuestas por el vestido.

Rukia se estremeció sintiendo a su vez la lengua de Ichigo serpenteando por su cuello.

—¿Entonces de qué manera creen que debería disculparme? —dijo ligeramente juguetona, tragando saliva ante la creciente y expectante excitación que crecía en ella.

—Creo que ya conoces la manera —comentó Ichigo con un dejo de diversión para acto seguido besarla finalmente.

Rukia gimió aferrando sus dedos a los brazos de Ichigo los cuales la rodeaban por la espalda, embriagándose en la forma en la cual aquella boca, esa lengua le reclamaban con posesividad a la vez que una mano masculina empezaba a acariciar sus pequeños pechos sobre la tela.

Rukia cerró los ojos entregándose al beso. Ese par de hombres siempre acababan con su raciocinio.

Repentinamente un dedo se coló bajo su oscura tanga acariciando su sexo. Jadeó en medio del beso para observar cómo Grimmjow, con una sonrisa socarrona levantaba su vestido halando con un dedo su ropa interior. Y ante esa imagen su sexo palpitó ansioso.

—¿Te olvidabas de mí? —comentó con malicia acercando su rostro al sexo de Rukia deslizando su lengua con placer, dedicándose a devorarla por completo.

Rukia gimió empujando sus caderas hacia aquella cálida boca, perdiéndose en esa húmeda lengua que la penetraba burlona. Grimmjow sabía exactamente qué puntos explorar para sumirla en el más absoluto placer.

—Oye, bastardo arrogante, no es justo que solo tú te diviertas —se quejó Ichigo falsamente molesto y ofendido a Grimmjow quien simplemente le dedicó una mirada lasciva y socarrona mientras seguía probando a Rukia.

Ichigo bufó restregando su clara erección contra Rukia, la cual esbozó una leve sonrisa. Claramente no se podría olvidar de ninguno de los dos.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna de Ichigo, percatándose de que su erección se hallaba expuesta. Relamiéndose los labios y dirigiéndole una sonrisa retadora a Ichigo asió aquel miembro, sintiéndole calientemente palpitante bajo su tacto.  
Ichigo gimió mientras Rukia bombeaba su extensión extendiendo ocasionalmente su pulgar por el sensible glande.

—Ya no puedo más. Necesito tenerte ahora mismo —siseó Ichigo con la respiración pesada y una mayor satisfacción inundó a Rukia al saber que era capaz de sumir a Ichigo en tal estado.

—Oye, Grimm, ¿dónde dejaste los condones? —inquirió Ichigo ansioso mordisqueando el níveo cuello de la fémina.

—¿Tan rápido y ya estás así? Mira que no tienes resistencia —comentó el aludido con falsa burla alejándose un poco de Rukia para relamerse los labios mientras una sonrisa se ensanchaba en él—. Los dejamos en la habitación, ¿no recuerdas o estás tan desesperado por follártela que ya eres incapaz de pensar?

—Cállate —bufó Ichigo farfullando improperios ante la idea de detenerse así fuera unos segundos.

—En mi bolso —jadeó Rukia mirando de reojo a Ichigo, mostrándose en condiciones casi iguales a las de este. Su rostro sonrojado, sus labios rojos por los besos, su piel la cual se iba perlando en sudor. Ella también le necesitaba.

—¿En tu bolso? ¿Por qué llevas condones a tu trabajo? —espetó Ichigo repentinamente alarmado por lo dicho por Rukia.

—Porque cuando Grimm a veces va a buscarme se vuelve muy impaciente mientras espera que termine de limpiar y pueda volver a casa —aclaró con cierta diversión.

—¡Tú! ¡Cabrón! Eso nunca me lo habías contado —espetó hacia Grimmjow quien dejó escapar una carcajada mostrando un par de condones que había obtenido del pequeño bolso que ahora yacía abandonado cerca de la entrada.

—Lo siento, fresita, yo no puedo ser tan paciente como tú cuando se trata de la diversión —se disculpó con falsedad aunque sin abandonar su sonrisa—. Pero por ello te dejaré divertirte por completo primero —dijo incorporándose y extendiendo el preservativo hacia Ichigo y arrebatando a la fémina de este.

Rukia estuvo a punto de quejarse mas la boca de Grimmjow besándola con hambrienta agresividad le hizo sumirse simplemente en esa violenta pasión. Sin embargo cuando unas manos le separaron de este empotrándola contra la pared Rukia estuvo a punto de quejarse nuevamente pero la boca de Ichigo reclamándola de nuevo y el enhiesto miembro de este penetrándola de golpe la limitaron a simplemente gemir pronunciando el nombre de quien la tomaba, cerrando sus ojos mientras este la poseía sin reparos, acariciándola, besándola, llevándola cada vez más cerca del éxtasis.

Clavó sus uñas en el abdomen de Ichigo descubierto por la camisa abierta que llevaba, gimiendo al sentirle empujar aún más profundamente dentro de ella a la vez que escuchaba a Ichigo gemir y maldecir contra Grimmjow. Abrió los ojos nublados por el placer percatándose de cómo además del hecho de que Ichigo estuviera dentro de ellax ahora Grimmjow yacía contra la espalda de este follándole inmisericorde.

—¿No creerías que porque le dejé a Ichigo divertirse contigo me quedaría simplemente contemplando? —comentó Grimmjow malicioso a Rukia, mordiendo con saña el cuello de Ichigo y empezando a follarle con una violencia casi animal.

Rukia estuvo a punto de carcajearse ante la forma de ser de Grimmjow mas un gemido que rasgó su garganta se lo impidió, sintiendo a Ichigo temblar ante las estocadas de Grimmjow, aferrarse a ella, empujando dentro de ella como si con cada embestida estuviera recibiendo de alguna forma las Grimmjow al mismo tiempo. Y esto, aquel pensamiento, aquellas sensaciones, la llevaron al borde, dejándose arrastrar, caer y sumirse en el éxtasis mientras ambos hombres alcanzaban su propia culminación. Terminó jadeante, aferrada casi sin fuerzas a Ichigo mientras este salía de ella, depositando un beso en su cuello y en medio de esto, Rukia vio de reojo cómo Grimmjow a su vez mordisqueaba la mejilla de Ichigo.

—Creo que ahora sí podríamos ir a la habitación, ¿no? —comentó Rukia y Grimmjow profirió una corta carcajada amortiguada contra el hombro de Ichigo, y Rukia permitió que una sonrisa aflorara en sus labios mientras contemplaba a ambos hombres.

Quizás su relación no sería convencional. Quizás la mayoría de las personas podrían considerarla inmoral, sin embargo aquella era su vida y ellos eran los hombres que a pesar de las dificultades habían decidido formar parte de ella.


End file.
